disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Andy and Hannah's True Family Vacation transcript
Prologue: The Theme Song Intro Life is like a breeze here in a toy friend's universe Every single day they're out there playing history of good and bad luck, doesn't get any worse look out behind you watch out for some evil young kids be very careful around the evil eyes of nature Scene 1: The Anderson family's house The Anderson family, the Davis family and the 2 members of the Phillips family are in the living room helping Andy and Hannah to get ready to go out on their honeymoon vacation. Julia: "Well, Andy and Hannah, it's always good to see you guys again." Andy: "We know that, Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, we couldn't have done it without you and Bonnie around here." Hannah: "And she was the most perfect flower girl at our wedding party." Larry: "Well, Hannah, we're very proud of our own 5 year old daughter for being the flower girl at yours and Andy's wedding party." Molly: "Mom, do you have something to give to Bonnie as a thank you gift?" Emily: "Why sure, Molly, of course I do." Emily goes right over to with a thank you gift in her right hand. Emily: "Bonnie, here's something I like to give to thank you for being the flower girl at my son and daughter in law's wedding party." Emily gives Bonnie the thank you gift. Bonnie: "Wow, thanks a bunch, what do you thinks inside?" Emily: "Open it and find out." Bonnie opens her thank you gift and finds a portable karaoke machine and even a Frozen karaoke CD album. Bonnie: "Wow, a portable karaoke machine and a karaoke CD Album, thanks, Ms. Davis, I really appreciate it." Emily: "You're very welcome." Andy: "Well, we'd better go, Hannah and I don't wanna be late for our honeymoon vacation trip to the Shirley Temple Memorial Hotel." Hannah: "That's right, we don't wanna keep this waiting, goodbye, everybody." Emily: "And Molly and I need to get back home to our own house right now." Larry: "Goodbye, Andy, goodbye, Hannah, have a good honeymoon vacation trip!" Andy: "Alright, you guys, thanks a bunch!" Andy and Hannah along with Emily and Molly, leave the Anderson family's house, while Emily and Molly go back home to their own house and Andy and Hannah go on their honeymoon vacation trip to the Shirley Temple Memorial Hotel. Cut to Woody, Buzz, Rex, Hamm, Slinky, Lenny, Wheezy, Bo Peep, Rocky, Mr. Spell, Mr. Mike, Mr. Robot, Mr. Snake, Mr. Shark, Jingle Joe, Jessie, Trixie, Mr. Pricklepants, Dolly, Buttercup, the Peas In A Pod, Sarge (along with the other Green Army Men), Agent George, Karate Samson, Super Spy Henry, Chief Sanders, Indiana Jack and Bethany watching Andy and Hannah leaving for their honeymoon vacation trip. Woody: "Well, there they go, the married couple off to their honeymoon vacation trip." Buzz: "Let's just hope they make it through the entire night." Rex: "They seem to be proud of 1 another." Hamm: "They must be the 2 love birds of this entire city town." Slinky: "Golly bob howdy, they sure are." Lenny: "1st came true love, then came marriage." Wheezy: "And right now comes a honeymoon vacation trip." Bo Peep: "It sure is good to back with my good friends again." Rocky: "Me agree with you, Bo Peep." Mr. Spell: "So do I." Mr. Mike: "I could not agree more." Mr. Robot: "Mr. Mike's robotic speech is quite moving." Mr. Snake: In Reply Mr. Shark: "Well, I kind of like living in the new toy chest, it reminds me of the good times back in Andy and Molly's child hood years." Jingle Joe: "Well, at least we have Bonnie to play with and keep all of us company." Jessie: "Life's been purty good so far." Trixie: " I'm sure lucky she's being more careful with all of us." Mr. Pricklepants: "I agree with all of you indeed." Dolly: "I enjoy playtime and relaxation." Buttercup: "Good thing she keeps all of us very safe and secure." Peas In A Pod: "Wow, thrilling." Sarge: "We're never giving her up." Other Green Army Men: "Sir, no sir!" Agent George: "I'll make sure she's safe and secure." Karate Samson: "And I can always karate chop some Lincoln Logs right into a pile." Super Spy Henry: "Super spy agents like me, are always on the lookout." Chief Sanders: "I'm the chief executive in training." Indiana Jack: "And I'm always the bravest and fearless treasure hunter in Jungle Town." Bethany: "Well, she should be coming up here any single minute now." Of Footsteps Approaching Woody: "In fact, here she comes right now, get into your positions, everybody!" Woody, Buzz and the toy friends get into their play positions, and Bonnie comes right upstairs all the way to her bedroom to show them her portable karaoke machine and Frozen karaoke CD album. Bonnie: "Look, you guys, it's my new portable karaoke machine, and look, it even came with a Frozen karaoke CD album, and right now, it's time for karaoke party fun time." puts the Frozen karaoke CD disc in the portable karaoke machine and turns it on. [Let It Go From Frozen Playing On Portable Karaoke Machine] Continues Playing Bonnie: The snow glows white on the mountain tonight '''''not a footprint to be seen Bonnie (continued): a kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen Bonnie: the wind is howling like this swirling storm inside couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried Bonnie (continued): don't let them in, don't let them see be the good girl you always have to be conceal, don't feel, don't let them know well, now they know Bonnie: let it go, let it go, can't hold it back anymore Bonnie (continued): let it go, let it go, turn away and slam the door Bonnie: I don't care what they're going to say, let the storm rage on, the cold never bothered me anyway Continues Bonnie (continued): it's funny how some distance makes everything seem small, and the fears that once controlled me' can't get to me at all Bonnie: it's time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break through, no right, no wrong, no rules for me, I'm free Bonnie (continued): let it go, let it go, I am 1 with the wind and sky Bonnie: let it go, let it go, you'll never see me cry Bonnie (continued): here I stand, and here I stay, let the storm rage on Bonnie: my power flurries through the air into the ground Bonnie (continued): my soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around Bonnie: and 1 thought crystallizes like an icy blast Bonnie (continued): I'm never going back, the past is in the past Bonnie: let it go, let it go, and I'll rise like the break of dawn Bonnie (continued): let it go, let it go, that perfect girl is gone Bonnie: here I stand, in the light of day let the storm rage on, the cold never bothered me anyway Bonnie: "Wasn't that a real good karaoke number, you guys?" The toy friends just look at Bonnie in agreement. Bonnie: "I agree with you guys." Julia: (frown downstairs in the kitchen) "Bonnie, dinner's ready!" Bonnie: (from upstairs in her bedroom) "Alright, I'm coming!" Bonnie goes back downstairs to the dinner table. Woody and Buzz wake up from their slumber. Woody: "Is she downstairs having dinner at the dinner table, Buzz?" Buzz: "She sure is." Woody: "Alright, everybody, the coast is clear right now." Slinky, Hamm, Rex, Bo Peep, Jessie, Lenny, Wheezy and the rest of the toy friends come outta their hiding places. Bo Peep: "Wow, Bonnie sure sang that song real good." Wheezy: "I agree with you, Miss Peep." Lenny: "I wonder how Andy and Hannah are doin' on their honeymoon vacation trip." Fade to a black screen......... Toon Disney Announcer: "Don't go away, 'cause Toy Story the Series will be right back, right after these commercial breaks." Commercial Break Number 1 Commercial Break Number 2 Toon Disney Announcer: "And now, back to Toy Story the Series, right here, on Toon Disney." Scene 2: The Shirley Temple Memorial Hotel Andy: "Well, Hannah, here we are, this is our destination." Andy and Hannah enter the hotel building. Hannah: "Wow, they've got real good stuff around here." Andy: "Let's go ask that bellhop over there, maybe he can let both of us rent a hotel bedroom." Hannah: "Okay, Andy, good idea." Andy and Hannah go over to Toby, the hotel bellhop. Toby: "Hi there, I'm Toby, the hotel bellhop, what can I do for the 2 of you here?" Andy: "Hannah and I would like to rent a hotel bedroom, please." Toby: "Alright, here you go, follow me, right this way, please." Andy and Hannah follow Toby to their hotel bedroom, which is door # 12. Toby: "Alright, here you go, and here's your luggage back." Hannah: "Wow, thanks a bunch." Andy and Hannah enter their hotel bedroom, and put their clothes away in some clothes drawers, hang towels up on the restroom towel racks and put away their toothbrushes and toothpaste, along with their hair combs and hair brushes. Andy: "Well, Hannah, isn't this such a lovely evening?" Hannah: "It sure is, Andy, it sure is." Andy: "I know it is, and I'm lucky my mom approved of our relationship." Hannah: "She must be real proud of you for finding somebody like me." Andy: "Anyway, it's probably getting close to dinner time, you wanna help me set the table for dinner, then order something from Pizza Planet?" Hannah: "Why sure, Andy, good idea." Andy and Hannah go over to the hotel dining room, then set the hotel dining room table, then Andy dials the correct Pizza Planet telephone number. Pizza Planet Delivery Man: (on the telephone) "Hello, this is Pizza Planet, what would you like from here?" Andy: (on the hotel bedroom telephone) "Well, I would like a 4 cheese pizza for here, and Hannah wants a garden salad with ranch dressing, and a diet root beer as well, please." Pizza Planet Delivery Man: (on the telephone) "Alright, coming right up, I'll deliver them to the hotel you're staying over night at right away." Andy: (on the hotel bedroom telephone) "Okay, thanks a bunch, goodbye." Pizza Planet Delivery Man: (on the telephone) "You're welcome." Andy hangs up the hotel bedroom telephone. Hannah: "Well, Andy, in just a couple of minutes, our dinner will be here shortly." Andy: "That's right, Hannah, now I wonder how Bonnie is doing with Woody, Buzz, Bo Peep and the others that have been donated and given to her." Scene 2: Back in Bonnie's bedroom Bonnie: "Here comes Karate Samson, karate chopping a real big Lincoln Logs tower, Hiyah, Hiyah, take that!" Bonnie: "Now here comes the walking pair of binoculars approaching." Bonnie winds up Lenny, and Lenny begins walking around a bit. Bonnie: "Now let's see who's on patrol." Bonnie looks through Lenny's red lens parts, but finds that Bo Peep has been kidnapped by 1 Mr. Potato Head/1 Eyed Bart and Mrs. Potato Head/1 eyed Betsy along with Hamm/Dr. Pork Chop. Bonnie: "Oh my gosh, Bo Peep and Jessie have been kidnapped, what should Woody and Buzz do now?" Bonnie: (speaking for Bo Peep) "Help, somebody rescue me!" Bonnie: (speaking for Hamm/Dr. Pork Chop) "You must choose, Woody and Buzz, how should she go down? crazy shark? or death by monkeys?" Bonnie: Monkeys Chattering Bonnie: (speaking for Woody) "You're never getting away with it, Dr. Pork Chop!" Bonnie: (speaking for Buzz) "You're going down!" Bonnie: (speaking for Hamm/Dr. Pork Chop again) "Well, you're gonna regret it, 'cause I have my 2 minions, 1 Eyed Bart and 1 Eyed Betsy." Bonnie: (speaking for Mr. Potato Head/1 Eyed Bart) "You'll never outsmart me." Bonnie: (speaking for Mrs. Potato Head/1 Eyed Betsy) "You're lights are going out." Bonnie: (speaking for Jessie) "Stop it, stop that, you mean old potato heads!" Bonnie: (speaking for Mr. Potato Head/1 Eyed Bart again) "Well, I brought my attack dog, with a built in force field." Bonnie: (speaking :(speaking for Mrs. Potato Head/1 Eyed Betsy again) "And I brought my ultra-sonic squeaker penguin." Bonnie: (speaking for Woody again) "And I brought my dinosaur, who eats force field dogs!" Bonnie: (speaking for Hamm/Dr. Pork Chop again) "Oh no, my battle field's going down!" Bonnie uses Woody and Buzz to help untie Bo Peep and Jessie. Bonnie: (speaking for Bo Peep again) "Oh, Woody, Buzz, thanks for saving our entire lives." Bonnie: (speaking : (speaking for Jessie again) "How can we ever thank you guys enough?" Bonnie: (putting down her toy friends) "I'll see you guys later, I'm gonna go help with the dish cleaning." Bonnie leaves to do dish cleaning in the kitchen. Woody: "Wow, this playtime reminds all of us of Andy's child hood memories." Buzz: "We did good hero stuff just like before." Hamm: "I sure did have a lot of fun and excitement being Dr. Pork Chop again." Mr. Potato Head: "And my wife and I sure had lots of fun and excitement being 1 Eyed Bart and 1 Eyed Betsy again as well." Trixie: "I'm pretty sure Andy and Hannah are doing good on their honeymoon vacation." Back at the Shirley Temple Memorial Hotel/the hotel dining room Andy: "You know what, Hannah? having dinner with you as my wife was a good idea." Hannah: "It sure was, Andy, how 'bout we watch a real good movie in the movie lobby?" Andy: "Good idea, Hannah, I brought some of my DVDs with me." Meanwhile in the movie lobby, Andy and Hannah are watching a DVD movie of Cars 2 (2011). Mater: "Hey, whatcha got there that's free? how 'bout there pistachio ice cream?" Sushi Chef Car> "No, no, wasabi." Mater: " Oh, same old, same old. What's up with you? (he Looks again at the bucket of wasabi] that looks delicious, (The Sushi Chef Car takes a knife and sets a small piece of wasabi on a tray, then puts it on the counter) uh, a little more, please? [the Sushi Chef Car adds more wasabi) it is free, right? [The Sushi Chef car adds more) keep it coming, a little more, come on, let's go, it's free, you're gettin' there, scoop, scoop, (The Sushi Chef Car gives in and scoops out a baseball-sized serving of wasabi) there we go, now, that's a scoop of ice cream." Sushi Chef Car: (Bowing and speaking in Japanese language) "My condolences." Andy: "Oh my gosh, here comes the best part in the movie." Hannah: "I bet this is when Mater goes around screaming like crazy and drinks ice cold water from a Japanese water fountain." (Later, on the movie screen) Mater: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Mater: "Somebody get me some water!" Mater drinks from the Japanese water fountain. Mater: "Whatever you do, do not eat the free pistachio ice cream, it has turned." Andy: "That is so hilarious." Hannah: "So, what do you wanna do now?" Andy: "How 'bout we go outside and watch the constellations?" Andy and Hannah go outside to watch the constellations. Hannah: "Wow, look at that, you can see Ursa Major, the Big Dipper up there." Andy: "And you can see Ursa Minor, the little dipper as well too." Hannah: "And look, Andy, there's Orion's belt." Andy: "And there's Gemini, the twins constellation." Hannah: "Well, Andy, it's getting pretty late, I think we should get ready for bed right now." Andy and Hannah go back inside the hotel building, then get themselves ready for bed time. Meanwhile, Andy and Hannah are now asleep in hotel bedroom # 12, while Bonnie, Larry and Julia are also asleep in their beds at home in their own house. The very next morning back at the Anderson family's house....... Larry: "Well, you guys, right after breakfast, we'd better not forget to take Leona to the veterinarian's clinic for her check up." Julia: "Oh thanks a bunch, Larry, thanks for reminding me to do that." Bonnie, Larry and Julia (who's carrying the travel box) go right upstairs. Meanwhile, back in Bonnie's bedroom......... Lenny: "Whoa, hit the road, everybody, they're comin'!" The toy friends are now in their play positions, and the 3 Anderson family members find Leona. Larry and Julia successfully put Leona in the travel box. Leona: Uncontrollably The 3 Anderson family members go right outside and get into their blue sports car. Leona: Meowing Bonnie: "Don't worry about it, Leona, it's not gonna be too long of a check up." The blue sports car pulls right up to 1 of the parking lots, and they all get out and go right inside the veterinarian's clinic. Inside the veterinarian's clinic The 3 Anderson family members are sitting in the waiting room. Bonnie is reading a comic magazine, 'til Dr. Goldberg shows up. Dr. Goldberg: "Is Leona ready by any chance?" Julia: "Yes, Dr. Goldberg, she sure is." Dr. Goldberg: "Then follow me right over to my clinic, please." Bonnie, Larry and Julia (who's carrying Leona in the travel box) follow Dr. Goldberg over to his clinic. Larry opens the travel box and gently places Leona on the examination table. Dr. Goldberg: "Alright, there we go, now I'm just gonna check her ears to make sure she doesn't have any ear mites." Dr. Goldberg uses his flashlight on Leona's ears, but finds no ear mites. Dr. Goldberg: "Okay, good, she's got no ear mites, now let's check her eyes." Dr. Goldberg checks Leona's eyes, and they're perfectly fine. Dr. Goldberg: "Good thing her eyes are perfectly fine, now for just 1 little shot." Bonnie: "I'll hang on to her so she doesn't freak out." Bonnie puts her hands around Leona while petting her a bit, and Dr. Goldberg gives Leona 1 little shot. Dr. Goldberg: "Alright, we're all done, she's perfectly good looking." Julia: "Okay, thanks a bunch." Dr. Goldberg: "You're welcome." Larry puts Leona back in the travel box, and he, Bonnie and Julia (who's carrying Leona in the travel box), go back to their blue car and drive back home to their house. Shirley Temple Memorial Hotel/the indoor swimming pool Andy: "Well, Hannah, it sure is a good thing we've got this entire swimming pool to ourselves." Hannah: "That's exactly right, Andy, and check those lounging chairs out." Andy: "This is such a lovely romantic afternoon." Hannah: "And just in about 3 days, we'll be back home at our own house." Andy: "That's right, we'll have a nice big fireplace to sit around with." Hannah: "And don't forget about our own front and back yard." Andy: "Where we'll see all of the birds, rabbits, chipmunks, squirrels, frogs, toads and red ear slider turtles." Back home at the Anderson family's house/Bonnie's bedroom Bonnie: "Hey, Woody, Buzz, guys, I have an idea, let's play charades, now all of you need to guess the 3 things I'm pretending to be, are you all prepared?" (Brief Pause) Bonnie: "Good, now guess what I am?" Bonnie: (pretending to jump around on a pogo stick) (Brief Pause) Bonnie: "You got it right, it's a pogo stick, now on to the next charade." Bonnie: (pretending to be Yzma from the Emperor Kuzco film series) "It's brilliant, brilliant, brilliant, I tell you>" (Brief Pause) Bonnie: "That's exactly right again, it's Yzma from the Emperor Kuzco film series, now on to the 3rd and final charade." Bonnie: (pretending to be a vampire girl) "I have come to stare into your soul spirit." (Brief Pause) Bonnie: "You got it right again, I was a vampire girl, nice job, you guys." Julia: (calling from downstairs) "Bonnie, wash your hands for lunch, please!" Bonnie: (calling from upstairs in her bedroom) "Alright, I'll wash them real good!" Bonnie exits her bedroom, then washes her hands in the upstairs restroom, then goes right downstairs to the family lunch table. The 3 Anderson family members are enjoying their lunch at home, while Andy and Hannah are enjoying their lunch in the hotel dining room. Hannah: "So, Andy, right before we go back home to our own house, you wanna go shopping at the hotel gift shop?" Andy: "Why sure, of course I would, 'cause we'd like to get Bonnie a souvenir from here." Hannah: "Then let's go, we've got just enough cash." Later, in the hotel gift shop............ Samson: "Hello and welcome to the hotel gift shop, how can I help the 2 of you here?" Andy: "I would like to buy the Inside Out DVD for Bonnie, please." Samson: "Alright, that'll be $32.00, please." Hannah gives Samson $32.00, and Andy pays for the Inside Out DVD. Samson: "Okay, here you go, have a nice summer weekend." Andy and Hannah exit the hotel gift shop, then they sign out, then eventually get into their red sports car, then drive off. Meanwhile, back home at the Anderson family's house, Bonnie is watching the 5th season of Jay-Jay the Jet Plane on Disney Junior. The sun is rising high up over Tarrytown friends taking off and friends touching down that's where you'll find that 1 of a kind Jay-Jay Jay-Jay the Jet Plane Jay-Jay: "That's me." never been another little guy like this so much in love with the sky like this so buckle up tight it's a magical flight with Jay-Jay Jay-Jay Jay-Jay the Jet Plane Jay-Jay: "That's me." Larry and Julia are now in the kitchen. Larry: "Well, only a couple of hours 'til Andy and Hannah return from their honeymoon vacation trip." Julia: "And hopefully they bought something for Bonnie from the hotel gift shop." Of A Car Engine Larry; "Hey, do I see who I think just pulled up just now?" Julia: "Let's go see who it is." Larry and Julia go over to answer the door to see Andy and Hannah standing right outside. Andy: "Hi there, Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, is Bonnie home with you guys?" Julia: "Why yes, Andy, of course she is." Larry: "What have you got there?" Hannah: "Well, it's a secret surprise gift, and we're gonna give it to Bonnie right away." Andy and Hannah go inside the Anderson family's house, then walk right over to the living room, where Bonnie is. Andy: "Hey, Bonnie, there's something we'd like to give to you as a gift." Bonnie: "Well, you guys, what is it? can you show it to me?" Hannah: "Well, 1st, you need to close your eyes." Bonnie closes her eyes, but doesn't open them 'til the gift is shown. Andy: "Alright, here it is." Andy takes the Inside Out DVD outta the gift shop bag. Andy: "It's your new Inside Out DVD." Hannah: "You can open your eyes right now." Bonnie opens her eyes, and is amazed by her gift. Bonnie: "Wow, I finally got Inside Out on DVD." Andy: "We know, Bonnie, do you like what we gave you?" Bonnie: "Yes, I do, of course I enjoy it." Hannah: "That's good, well, Andy, we'd better get back home right now." Andy: "That's right, Hannah, my mom and sister are waiting for me, and besides, we need to get our own house ready for when our future kids are born." Hannah: "Goodbye, Bonnie, we'll see you next week." Bonnie: "Okay, Andy and Hannah, I'll see you guys next week as well too." Andy and Hannah make their leave to go back home to their own house. Cut back to Woody, Buzz, Bo Peep, Lenny, Slinky and the rest of the toy friends.... Woody: "Well, you guys, it looks like everything's going good around here." Buzz: "Andy and Hannah are getting along just fine." Bo Peep: "And I can tell that they're gonna get a new bedroom prepared for their future kids at the Davis family house real soon." Slinky: "I bet Molly and Ms. Davis will be a mighty proud aunt and grandmother if it happens." Wheezy: "And Ms. Phillips will also be a real good grandmother as well too." Buttercup: "Well, at least we don't need to worry about bad luck happening." Mr. Pricklepants: "I say, what a relief." Lenny: "Well, you know what they say." Trixie: "True love comes true family and true friendship." Fade to another black screen..... Voice Cast Member Credits Slinky: "Alright, hit it, everybody." Wheezy turns on Mr. Mike, who serves once again, as a karaoke machine. [Don't Stop Believin' playing on Mr. Mike] Slinky: Just a small town girl Tom Hanks as Woody (voice) livin' in a lonely world Tim Allen as Buzz (voice) she took the midnight train goin' anywhere Blake Clark as Slinky (voice) Rex: just a city boy Annie Potts as Bo Peep (voice) born and raised in south Detroit John Ratzenberger as Hamm (voice) he took the midnight train goin' anywhere Wallace Shawn as Rex (voice) Buttercup: a singer in a smoky room Jeff Pidgeon as Mr. Robot, Mr. Spell and the Green Aliens (voices) a smell of soda pop and cheap perfume Debi Derryberry as the Green Alien Leader (voice) for a smile they can share the night Joan Cusack as Jessie (voice) Agent George: It goes on and on and on and on Jack Angel as Rocky and Mr. Shark (voices) Sarge: Strangers waiting Cheech Marin as Lenny (voice) up and down the boulevard Jerome Ranft as Wheezy (voice) their shadows searching in the night Eddie Murphy as Mr. Potato Head (voice) Jingle Joe: streetlight people Estelle Harris as Mrs. Potato Head (voice) living just to find emotion Jeff Garlin as Buttercup (voice) hiding somewhere in the night Michael Keaton as Ken (voice) Mr. Potato Head: Working hard to get my fill Jodi Benson as Barbie (voice) everybody wants a thrill Timothy Dalton as Mr. Pricklepants (voice) payin' anything to roll the dice just one more time Andrew Stanton as Emperor Zurg (voice) Hamm: some will win, some will lose Kristen Schaal as Trixie (voice) some were born to sing the blues Bonnie Hunt as Dolly (voice) oh, the movie never ends Bud Luckey as Chuckles the Clown (voice) it goes on and on and on and on Zoe Levin as the Peas In A Pod (voices) Karate Samson: Strangers waiting Jim Cummings as Jingle Joe (voice) up and down the boulevard Rick Astley as Wheezy's new and improved talented singing voice their shadows searching in the night Joe Walsh as Lenny's country rock singing voice streetlight people Emily Hahn as Bonnie Anderson (voice) living just to find emotion John Morris as Andy Davis (voice) Hiding somewhere in the night Beatrice Miller as Molly Davis (voice) Lenny: (in Joe Walsh's country rock singer's voice) Don't stop believin' Sarah Freeman as Hannah Phillips Davis (voice) hold on to that feelin' Laurie Metcalf as Emily Davis (voice) streetlight people Lori Alan as Julia Anderson (voice) Wheezy: (in Rick Astley's voice) don't stop believin' Owen Wilson as Larry Anderson (voice) hold on Will Smith as Agent George (voice) streetlight people Jim Parsons as Super Spy Henry (voice) Ken: don't stop believin' hold on to that feelin' Matthew Morrison as Chief Sanders (voice) streetlight people Richard Carter as Indiana Jack (voice) Bailee Madison as Bethany (voice) Jack Black as Karate Samson (voice) Eric Idle as Toby (voice) Maurice LaMarche as the Pizza Planet Delivery Man (voice) Category:Transcripts Category:Toy Story the Series episode scripts